


Sorry Miss We're Fully Booked Tonight

by myouimomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimomo/pseuds/myouimomo
Summary: Coworkers Mina and Momo go on a business trip, but their boss "accidentally" booked them a single bed room. what happens next?





	Sorry Miss We're Fully Booked Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi! This is my first fic that I wrote. It's based off a little twitter drabble i made haha, I hope you enjoy! ^.^

Backstory

“Welcome to Dubu Incorporated Myoui Mina, my name’s Kim Dahyun and I’m the CEO/owner of this company, hope you enjoy your stay here” 

“Myoui Mina huh, she’s pretty don’t you think Momo?” Jeongyeon asked Momo who was too busy distracting herself from the new beauty that had walked into the building. “Yeah pretty…hot” Momo smirked as she looked up from her “distraction” to check out who Jeongyeon was talking about. 

“Who’s department do you think she’s going to work under?” Jeongyeon asked a now blushing  _ Momo wait blushing? Why would Momo be blushing.  _ “She’s under my department, Jeong” Momo responded to a now smirking Jeongyeon. “Dahyun told me something along the lines of, maybe you can finally get a girlfriend-” “ who’s going to get a girlfriend? Do tell me” Momo was interrupted by Mina?! Luckily Jeongyeon responded so the situation didn’t get too awkward, “Our mo-manager here has a new member joining her department we were talking about how she could finally get lai-” “JEONG SHUT UP!” Momo cut in so Mina doesn’t get any wrong ideas although it’s probably too late for that. “Hahaha you guys are funny I’ll most likely enjoy my time here, also Miss Mo-manager?” “ _ Take me out to dinner first _ ” Momo turned bright red after hearing that(what a bottom haha) 

“Looks like everyone has introduced themselves here. Momo why are you so red?” Dahyun chuckles into the conversation. “Well Mina this is Hirai Momo as you know, she would be the head of the department you are joining.” Dahyun introduces Momo to Mina “Myoui Mina, nice to meet you Ms. Hirai” Mina introduces herself while trying not to laugh Momo sees this and pouts “Just call me Momo Ms. Myoui, also I’ll be taking you on that dinner” and now Mina is the one bright red.

  
  
  
  


~couple months later~

  
  
  
  


_ Seriously _ ? Momo thought to herself. At first she thought it was a joke that her and Mina would have to share a bed together, but here she is in a hotel room with ONE bed with Mina. No way was Momo going to let The Myoui Mina, the prettiest, a little cold, and maaybe Momo’s crush sleep on the floor. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor” Momo stated as she started to unpack her things. “And don’t try to convince me otherwise, I saw you limping at the airport.”

_ Is it getting hot in here?  _ Mina thought to herself. Little did she know her cheeks were bright red after hearing what Momo had said. Trying to shake off the sudden burst of emotions, Mina started to unpack her bags as well. 

“Mina.. Mina..MINA” Momo yelled as her stomach was talking. She was getting hungry and she didn’t want to go alone(definitely not an excuse to go out with Mina)

“w-what momo …” Mina responded drowsily “What’s so important that you have to interrupt my beauty sleep huh?” Mina says with a bit of anger, but she can’t stay mad at Momo, never

_ Momo you idiot why did you have to let your lustful desires, I mean empty stomach control your emotions. Hurry up and tell her so she doesn’t get any wrong ideas _ . “I-I just wanted to go out and eat-” Momo was interrupted halfway from her stomach grumbling. 

“Finally taking me on that dinner date huh, I’d love to eat with you Momoring” Mina responded with a smile which reassured Momo that Mina wasn’t that mad at her.  _ Wait did she just call it a date? Shit Momo stop being a gay panic.  _

Mimo have a nice dinner at an italian restaurant. Momo orders a funghi and a mercato pizza for the both of them. They go over the information for their business meeting tomorrow. After their delicious dinner they head back to their room to get some sleep. Then it hits Momo that she has to sleep in the same room as Mina. Butterflies return to her stomach, she swore that it’s just business, but she can’t get rid of the bit of pain she feels in her chest everytime she thinks that.

“Goodnight Momoring” Mina says mid yawn

“Goodnight Mina” Momo responds drowsily 

  
  


Momo couldn’t sleep. Not while all these emotions were attacking her at one in the morning.  _ C’mon Momo you need sleep, don’t think about it too much it’s just a business relationship.  _ Momo told herself, but there was that pain in her chest again. _ Sigh  _ “Let’s just go to sleep Momo.” Momo ends up falling asleep a couple minutes later.

Momo wakes up to feeling something heavy on her chest. She opens her eyes to see what could be possibly be weighing her down.  _ MINA?! wait wait wait wait Hirai Momo calm down. HOW CAN I STAY CALM MYOUI MINA IS CUDDLING ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. She looks so pretty up close oh my god. I never knew she had so many moles on her face. One… two… three… four… _

“Good morning … MOMO?!” Mina wakes up almost instantly knowing she was sleeping on Momo. “I-I’m so sorry I-I m-must’ve moved while I was sleeping s-sorry” Mina face is a shade of red that Momo couldn’t even describe. “Nonono its fine Mina I didn’t mind the extra warmth last night” Momo smirks making Mina blush even harder. “Well then.. Shall we get ready? We have an eventful day ahead of us” Momo breaks the silence, Mina just nods and goes to the bathroom to freshen up. 

“Hey Momo, I meant to ask this earlier, but what where you doing when i woke up? It looked like you were counti-” Mina asks on the elevator ride down to the lobby. Now it’s Momo’s turn to blush “N-nothing Mina I was just trying to think of a way to get up without disturbing your beauty sleep.. haha” Momo fakes a laugh hoping her white lie is enough to convince Mina.

Mimo arrive at the meeting location safely now just waiting on the investor that Dahyun had told them about.

“Mina?” a new face to Momo approaches them

“Oh my god. Im Nayeon?” Mina responds surprised to see such a familiar face

“I didn’t know you work for little Dahyunnie” Nayeon says still a bit surprised

“I started recently I didn’t have the chance to tell my manager here has been keeping me busy.” Mina responds pointing to her right where Momo is staring awfully hard at her cup of coffee?

In Momo’s head  _ how does Mina know this person… wow her smile, she’s never smiled that big around me, if she did I probably would’ve fallen way faster… hold on fallen? Momo get your shit together this is just strictly business… _ there’s that pain in her chest again. 

“Momo meet Nayeon, Nayeon meet Momo. Nayeon is my…”

“Fianc é... ” 

  
  


_ Heartbreak? No, not heartbreak you’re not in love with her Momo it’s not heartbreak. Then why does it hurt so much to learn that Mina is taken more or less engaged? Don’t play yourself Momo you like her, no, you love her. The way that she never fails to brighten your mood after a hard week, how she takes you out on lunch dates… yeah dates, and it doesn’t help that she’s the prettiest person you’ve ever met. Makes it harder to suppress these feelings. Fuck  _

“Momo?” Nayeon asked. And when Momo looked up she saw the biggest smirk on Nayeon’s face, and Mina was redder than a tomato.

“Oh my god, Mina are you okay?” Momo asked instantly “Is it too hot in here, do you want water? Why are you so red Mina don’t make me worry” Momo pouts she can’t help but feel bad that she somehow could’ve caused this.

“Why don’t you ask yourself Momo” Nayeon responds trying to hold in a laugh. “I’ve never heard something so cheesy in my life, not even my girlfriend is that bad.”

“Did I say something I shouldn't have, Miss Im?” Momo is now confused.  _ What did Nayeon mean ask myself. _

“Oh I don't know does something along the lines of “... she never fails to brighten up my mood… ring a bell?” Nayeon couldn't hold it anymore, she breaks down laughing.

_ OH MY GOD DID I SAY ALL THAT OUT LOUD?!?!?!  _

“D-did you hear all that too Mina?” Momo asks trying her best not to die from embarrassment.  _ I just confessed in front of Mina and her fianc _ _ é. Wait girlfriend? How is that possible. Am I missing something…  _

“Momo if you’re wondering why Nayeon’s over there dying from laughter it's because she isn't my fiancé. She’s my sister-in-law.” Mina finally speaks up after getting herself more composed, and less red. “It’s an old joke that we do to see how people will react, and when I say I wasn’t expecting your reacting believe me.”

Momo wants to leave. _ I can’t be here not after I embarrassed myself in front of Mina. wow she even knows about my feelings now. Does she feel the same? I doubt it. Mina is way out of my league, don’t get ahead of yourself Momo. _

Suddenly something grabs her hand…

“Stay”

That’s all it took. A simple word was able to make Momo lose all thoughts in her head and focus on the angel that is in front of her. 

“If you haven’t forgotten Momo we still have a business meeting we have to do, I’ll talk to you later about… that. Now if you would excuse me I’m going to go grab that laughing rabbit so we can start this meeting.” Mina leaves to go grab Nayeon and the meeting takes place. 

You wouldn’t believe Momo when she told you that the whole 5 minutes it took for Nayeon to sign a peace of paper felt like 5 hours to Momo. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Mina is going to say to her when they get back to the hotel. The “meeting” ends well and Mimo have completed their task of bringing Nayeon on board. As Nayeon is leaving she shouts “Goodluck to you two lovebirsds!!” and she runs away.

“NAYEONN” Mina yells. “Please excuse my sister-in-law Momo she can be like that a lot. Shall we head on back?” 

The car ride back to the hotel was just as bad as the meeting. Momo couldn’t find the courage to start a conversation, and Mina wasn’t talking to her either. So they just travel in silence. 

The silence is finally broken when they enter the room. Mina clears her throat. “So you like me? No. love me? Momo?” Mina gets straight to the point.

“Y-yes i do Mina, I have for a while actually. It’s just that I came to notice that I have feelings for you today. When I got jealous… are you mad?” 

“Mad? No I’m far from mad Momo, I’ve had a crush on you ever since we met. You were the only other Japanese person at the workplace so I was ecstatic that I was placed under your division, and you have a really attractive face by the way, if you didn’t know. Also as i started to work along side of you, I loved how you put your heart into your work, nothing goes without thought.” A small blush starts to creep up the side of Mina’s cheeks tinting them with a light shade of pink, then she finally says “I like you too Momo.”

“I like you too Momo” that phrase kept ringing in her head. Was Momo dreaming? She wishes she wasn’t. Mina likes her! Mina likes her! Momo couldn’t think straight she felt like she was going to combust.

“Can I kiss you?” Momo asks without thinking “O-only if you want to. Sorry it just came out of my mouth I wasn't thinking, I’m totally fine if you want to take things slo-” Momo’s words are cut short with a sudden pair of lips against hers. The feeling that Momo has been wanting for the past couple months, even though she didn’t know it. Mina’s soft lips against hers, the way that the warmth of Mina’s body is pressed against her chest, Momo couldn’t be any happier in this moment. The kiss breaks when the two remember that air is a necessity to stay alive. 

“Oh how I’ve wanted to do that for a while now Momo”

“Round two?”

Momo doesn’t waste time, she instantly wants that feeling, the feeling of Mina’s lips on hers, she never wants it to end. A new addiction called, Myoui Mina. Momo was happy. Momo was complete.

“So does that mean that we’re girlfriends now?” Mina asks before they’re about to go to bed. 

“Yes Mina we are” Momo responds with the biggest smile on her face. Girlfriend… wow Mina is my girlfriend, Momo would squeal right now if she was alone, but she’s not she’s with her girlfriend EEEEK. She ended up squealing, and making Mina laugh. That night there was no arguing about who would sleep on the floor, because they both slept in the bed in each others arms.


End file.
